


Welcome

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Welcome to the family





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Charlie, please.”

 

“Begging already, love?” He laughed softly, his fingers moving along the scarf firmly tied around her head. “We’re just getting started.”

 

“I hate you,” she growled as she struggled against the magic keeping her arms above her head. She felt lips on her nipples, two sets, one licking and sucking gently, the other nibbling and tugging. Charlie’s hand was lazily moving down her stomach, his lips kissing and biting her shoulder, neck, and collarbone.

 

“You love me,” he said confidently. “I wish you could see this, Hermione. It’s so fucking hot. Do you like them sucking your nipples? Playing with those gorgeous tits, squeezing and bruising, driving you wild with desire, aren’t they? Do you want them to fuck your tits later? Large hands pushing those beautiful breasts together, Fred’s long cock or perhaps George’s thick cock moving back and forth, your tongue licking the pre-come from the head, coming all over your tits and making you lick them clean?”

 

“Fuck, Charlie,” George moaned before attacking her nipple again, his hand moving down to squeeze his cock.

 

Hermione moaned as her arse was raised from the bed, hands gripping her cheeks tightly, bruising her skin, fingers keeping her open as someone licked and fucked her eagerly with his tongue. The palms were rough, large hands, tongue thrusting into her tight arse eagerly. They all had such impossibly large hands. Calloused and rough, save for one who had smooth palms and elegant fingers, the sensations unbelievable.

 

“Bill likes your arse,” Charlie told her huskily. “You should see him tonguing you, love. His eyes are on fire, watching your face, listening to your moans and knowing he’s part of the reason you’re so aroused. Do you feel him teasing your arse? He’s licking so slowly now, circling the pucker of muscles, and now he’s pushing his tongue back inside. God, I love your arse. Love fucking and tasting you. He’s hard, baby. His cock is weeping just from tasting how delicious you are. Do you want him to fuck your arse? Get to his knees and thrust deep inside your tight heat? I bet he’d fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk for days. Maybe if you ask him nicely, he’ll make you scream his name.”

 

“Charlie, God, please,” she begged, writhing between the bodies, no part of her skin untouched. Her breath caught when the tongue teased her clit again. Two fingers were moving inside her, their actions languid and playful, precise. Knowing exactly where to touch to have her tightening, needing more, not giving her what she craved.

 

“Please what?” he whispered in her ear, brushing gentle kisses against her sweat face, brushing her hair with his fingers. “Please ask Percy to suck on your clit so hard you come all over his face? You like his fingers, don’t you? They’re so long and graceful. You should see him, baby. His glasses are fogged, his face flushed, his tongue snaking out to lick your pretty little clit. Can you tell which tongue is his and which is Ron’s? My baby brother is so hard that I think he might come just listening to you. Fucking the bed, he is, licking and kissing your stomach, fighting Percy for rights to your gorgeous cunt. Do you feel his finger inside you now? So rough and different from Percy’s. They’re fucking you harder now, love. Do you feel them going deep inside, stroking the walls of your cunt, two tongues lashing at your clit. Are you going to come for us, love? Come for us and then we’ll fuck you. Any and every way you want.”

 

“Come for us, Hermione,” Fred urged as he released her breast and moved to his knees. He began to stroke his cock rapidly, watching his older brother’s beautiful wife writhe between them, her skin flushed with arousal and wet from sweat, the sweetest sounds ever spilling from her lips.

 

“Fred is wanking, love. Just watching you, sucking your tits, it has him so hard he’s going to come on your breasts. And after, you can lick him clean, suck him into that pretty little mouth of yours, let him see what a great little cocksucker you are. You on your knees, George fucking your tits, Fred in your mouth, Bill in your arse, and Ron and Percy taking turns with your tight cunt. And me watching, talking, touching, kissing, loving…so fucking aroused seeing you fucking my brothers, letting them taste you, and knowing that you’re _mine_.”

 

“Yes,” she hissed as she pulled against the magical restraints, her body twisting between all the warm flesh, the tension snapping as she came so hard she saw stars behind the blindfold. Panting, gasping for breath, and they didn’t stop licking and touching. “Charlie, yes, please.”

 

“So fucking beautiful,” he muttered before kissing her thoroughly. When he released her lips, he looked at his brothers and grinned. Unfastening the blindfold and releasing her arms, he pulled her against his chest. Brushing her hair away from her sweaty face, he kissed her cheek before winking at his brothers. Holding his new bride tight, he whispered, “Welcome to the family, Hermione.”

The End  



End file.
